


Cravings

by squidgie



Series: Life in the Bush [3]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has a sudden craving, giving Ray one in turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community "Writers Choice" for prompt #655, "chocolate"

It wasn't often that Fraser partook in - what he would refer to as - luxuries. Still, after the occasional hard day working on their homestead, or maybe after a particularly difficult case, Fraser would surprise Ray and order a Kokanee when they wound up at the little diner on the outskirts of town. Or sometimes, like on a particularly hot day filled with barn work, Fraser would come into the house, stripped to the waist, and Ray would watch the broad expanse of Fraser's glistening skin as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer.

It tickled him, as well as turned him on, because it made Fraser so much more human.

Fraser's latest unexpected foray into indulgence came out of the blue, and stopped Ray in his tracks as he entered the house after work. He glanced up, wondering if the dark spot on Fraser's lip was a result of a bad day at work. "Frase?" he asked as he walked closer.

It was then that he saw wrapper in Fraser's hand, which held a small bar of chocolate that Kunik, a young Inuit neighbor girl, had sold them in the name of school fundraising.

"So's that mean it's been a good day or a bad day?" Ray asked, a smile on his lips as he approached his partner.

Looking innocent, Fraser gently shrugged, the material of the beige henley stretching across his broad shoulders, Ray's eyes instantly going to Fraser's waistband, hoping to see the swath of creamy skin as the shirt moved. "Actually, Ray," he replied, holding the bar out as an offering, which Ray turned down with a wave, "I had a bit of a craving."

Gazing at the dark smear that still held residence on Fraser's lip, Ray inched closer. A _lot_ closer. "Me, too," he whispered, voice husky with want.

Ray leaned forward, pulling Fraser to him as he licked at the errant chocolate. He gazed at Fraser, finding passion in his eyes, and then claim's Fraser's mouth, his tongue demanding entrance. And when he gained it, he tasted the delectable flavors of his partner, mingled with dark chocolate. The sensation caused him to moan, which Fraser greedily swallowed down. 

When they finally parted, Ray managed to pull Fraser's shirt over his head, then dropped his hands into Fraser's back pockets. With a grin that held so many offerings, so much want, Ray pressed his erection against the firm mound of flesh hiding under his partner's trousers.

"I think I may have a new craving," Fraser whispered before leaning in to claim another kiss.

"Yeah, I thought so," Ray replied. He turned, then grabbed one of Fraser's hands, and pulled Fraser towards the bedroom.


End file.
